Barking Mad
by zeilfanaat
Summary: In the e-mail at the end of the episode "Stroke of Luck", Clint asks Doc Johanson to do him a favor. What will Doc Johanson do?


**Barking Mad**

by zeilfanaat

**Category: **Humor

**Ratings: **G/K

**Disclaimer: **DOC does not belong to me. The show was created by the Johnson brothers.

**Spoilers: **Slight references to the e-mails Clint sent to Doc Johanson in the episodes "2.34 - Time Flies" and of course "3.38 - Stroke of Luck". Nothing plot related though, so you should be safe from spoilers.

**Summary:** In the e-mail at the end of the episode "Stroke of Luck", Clint asks Doc Johanson to do him a favor. What will Doc Johanson do?

**Warning:** May cause a smile, confusion, or both. Not to be taken seriously. I mean, seriously...!

**A/N:** This Missing Scene came into existence during a chat conversation between Tracy (tis*me!) and myself. As mentioned in the summary, it was inspired by part of the e-mail Clint sent to Doc Johanson at the end of the episode "Stroke of Luck". I haven't actually seen the episode, only the 'Dear Doc' part. Check out the 'Dear Doc' on YouTube or the transcribed version on i2eye Fan Forum. (We're working on writing down all the e-mails that Clint sent to Doc Johanson, so if you're interested either in reading them or joining us in writing them down, come join us!)  
Here's what my mind provided...

* * *

"_Hey, do me a favor, will you? Next time you're driving by that field down by the river, stop the car and go on up to that oak tree I fell out of that first summer you set my broken arm, and give it a big old hug. Then have Dottie give you one. They're both from me." - Clint to Doc Johanson in his e-mail (Stroke of Luck)_

* * *

Doc Johanson closed his laptop, then called to Dottie to go get her coat. His wife appeared from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a cloth.

"Why?" she asked.

"We're going to that oak tree down by the river where Clint broke his arm that summer, and give it a hug."

Dottie, who had turned around to go get her coat, now turned back. "Uhm, come again?"

Her husband just nodded. "Yeah, and after I've done that, you're supposed to give me a hug too."

With narrowed eyes, Dottie searched her husband's face. "Did one of your patients carry a bout of infectious insanity?"

Doc Johanson chuckled. "No, no, no, it's Clint's idea. He asked us to, in his e-mail."

Dottie raised an eyebrow. "...Ok... and that doesn't worry you?"

A shrug. "Well, no, should it? I mean, he did say in one of those previous e-mails that he missed doing dishes... (1)"

Considering that for a moment, Dottie conceded. "Good point, we're way past the point of worrying, and well into the acceptance of the unchangeable."

Her husband sat up straighter. "Alright then, let's go - we've got some hugging to do!"

Dottie rolled her eyes, and turned away, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Did I tell you those hugs are actually both from Clint?" Doc Johanson called after her as he pulled on his boots.

"I gathered...," Dottie said, walking back into the living room. "I'm not clear on why the tree is important, but I'm not sure I want to know... so let's just get it over with, or you'll fret about it for the rest of the evening. Here's your coat."

* * *

At the field:

A random passerby happened to look across the field by the river, and promptly took a double take. Was that guy over there... _hugging_ that big oak tree?

He closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them. Ah, no, his eyes were just playing games with him. The guy was actually hugging the woman who was with him. He had simply missed seeing her the first time he'd looked their way.

The passerby chuckled. Dusk did weird things to his imagination. Time to go find a place to sleep, or he might see more weird things. Like that time he thought he saw a blue woman in a basket attached to a tandem, on which two women were cycling - one in wooden shoes, and one tapping away at her laptop (2). Yes, dusk definitely did weird things to his imagination alright. He chuckled again nervously. Of course that particular time, it had been in the middle of the day...

**The End**

* * *

(1) Episode 2.34 - "Time Flies".

(2) Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I just had to refer to "Being That Person" - another story I wrote. It's not on this site, but if you want to read it, it's on i2eye Fan Forum.


End file.
